


Во имя науки

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Series: Оттенки тьмы [3]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Might & Magic: Heroes VI
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Объединяющие их оковы Сумеречного Завета — один из немногих последних отголосков магии Сар-Илама...





	Во имя науки

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 г.

— Сколько же столетий прошло с тех пор, как я в последний раз брал в руки меч...  
— Предпочитаешь магию?  
— Предпочитаю вообще не участвовать в открытых конфликтах, друг мой. Исход большинства сражений решается не на поле битвы, а в умах стратегов и планах власть имущих.

Все они таковы — манипуляторы за кулисами истории и мастера ловить других в сети своих тёмных интриг, думает Белкет. Все безликие. Этот — не исключение.

— И к кому относишь себя ты? К первым или вторым? — спрашивает ангел, в глубине души прекрасно понимая, что тому бесполезно задавать такие вопросы. Как и любые другие. 

Йорген усмехается, очень по-человечески и оттого вдвойне неправдоподобно.

— Знание — наивысшая власть, которой я мог бы желать.  
— В этом мы похожи. Вероятно, потому тебя и не удивила столь необычная просьба от меня.

Клинки выбраны отнюдь не тренировочные. Острота лезвия, тяжесть рукояти, искусность работы... Всё становится чуть заметнее, ощутимее и будто бы реальнее, когда обретает ясную цель. Но бдительный разум не менее отточен и быстр, и мимолётного движения в отражении металла Белкету хватает, чтобы вовремя развернуться и отразить первый удар.

Безликий в своём настоящем облике неуловим, как тень, и стремителен, как молния. Меч ангела рассекает лишь тающую тьму, а собственные огромные чёрные крылья закрывают обзор, позволяя противнику уже в следующее мгновение внезапно атаковать со спины. Но ветеран древнейших битв предвидит и это. Ещё несколько движений смертельного танца, и они останавливаются, словно по невидимому сигналу.

— Ничего, — мрачно подводит итог Белкет, тяжело дыша всей могучей широкой грудью. — Ничего не происходит.  
— Но мы даже не задели друг друга.  
— Это не должно быть обязательным условием.  
— А жаль. Один мудрец когда-то сказал, что дружба не может считаться настоящей, если её история не записана шрамами.

Взгляд ангела скользит по следам выцветших ожогов, оставленным цепями из чистого Света и пересекающих обнажённый торс сына Тьмы.

— Не удивлюсь, если этим мудрецом был ты. Но не торопись обманывать себя: я не ищу союзников из числа вашего народа. Ещё один — уверен, ты с ним знаком — говорил, что такой друг хуже врага.

Тихий смех звучит внутри его головы, эхом отражаясь от стен сознания — от установленных мудростью Асхи границ, за которыми бесполезен лучший из умов Асхана и всесилен безликий, кого гордость архонта лишь забавляет и побуждает продолжать испытывать пределы ангельского терпения.  
На этой тонкой грани им суждено встречаться вновь и вновь.  
В неблизком прошлом, когда падший ангел едва начинал постигать пути, одни из которых уже тогда были забыты, а другие — запретны.  
В недавнем настоящем, когда общие враги — Пустота и Хаос — в очередной раз бросили миру вызов.  
В неизбежном будущем, вне всяких сомнений...  
Это не преданность, не соперничество и даже не взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Это судьба.

— Меня интересует лишь моя цель, — завершает он. — И неважно, кто или что помогает мне достичь её. Асха всё обращает во благо.

Вместо меча он берёт свой верный посох. Йорген просто отбрасывает клинок, и Белкет спрашивает:

— Разве ты ничего не выберешь?  
— А кто сказал, что я безоружен?

Тени опутывают величественную фигуру архонта, увлекая плоть и разум во мрак, убеждая поддаться им, завершить падение некогда сияющего ангела неотвратимой для заблудших детей Света гибелью в объятиях бездны. Но тот сильнее — и телесно, и духовно. Борьба с искушениями Тьмы для него привычна.  
Усилием воли и глубоким знанием уязвимостей чёрного колдовства он обращает силу безликого против него самого, и тот отступает, пытаясь совладать с перекрывающим всё скорбным зовом павших в войнах собратьев, на мгновения вновь разделивших с ним общее сознание.

— Довольно! — беззвучно кричит Йорген сквозь мысли обоих, и на них обрушивается оглушающая тишина.  
— Нет! Так близко... — протестует второй сквозь сбившееся дыхание. — И ничего... Снова ничего!

Тщетно. Ни единой искры магии Сар-Илама не вспыхивает между ними. Бесконечно желанный для архонта редчайший шанс приблизиться к познанию силы Седьмого Дракона не оправдывает себя... Но почему?

— Единственное объяснение, которое я могу найти — я больше недостоин называться ангелом. Потому моё имя навеки вычеркнуто из Сумеречного Завета, — предполагает Белкет. — Не могло же заклятие лучшего мага всех времён иссякнуть за какие-то несколько веков!  
— У нас, безликих, есть другие предположения... Что, если его могущество вовсе не так безоговорочно? Что, если Сар-Илам — величайший обманщик, сумевший провести даже нас, не говоря уже об ослеплённых Светом крылатых гордецах? А уж заставить младшие народы поверить в свою божественность — по сравнению с этим проще простого...  
— Как ты смеешь говорить подобное об избраннике владычицы судеб и спасителе её творения, ты, порождение лжи? — не на шутку разгорается в архонте праведный гнев. — Если Маласса через тебя вздумала искушать меня, а Асхе угодно испытать мою веру, то знай, что я так легко не сдаюсь. Можешь сколько угодно манипулировать людьми и эльфами, но со мной это не пройдёт!  
— Не тебе, падший, ставить под сомнение мою верность Грифонам. И, более того, тем, кто вернул нам святыню и дом. Ты ничем не лучше своих собратьев, готовых обвинить любого, кто думает иначе!

Мгновение, и они, ещё распалённые предыдущей дуэлью, снова бросаются в бой.  
Секунда, и молниеподобная вспышка отбрасывает их в разные стороны.

Первозданная чистая магия невероятной силы пронизывает всё существо тёмного ангела, вместе с болью и мимолётным шоком вызывая восторг благоговения. Осуществлённая мечта стать на шаг ближе к тайнам Седьмого Дракона, возможность прикоснуться к его искусству напрямую, вплоть до ощущения живого присутствия...

Чем ближе они друг к другу, тем неистовее обжигает их высвобожденная энергия. И тем больше хочется Белкету, чтобы она никогда не иссякла. Чувствовать её всем телом и душой. Запомнить навсегда.

Преодолевая сопротивление, сильные крылья ангела поднимают его с пыльных каменных плит под самые своды, в головокружительную тёмную высь, в погоню за ускользающей тенью. В полёте он перехватывает соперника, и тот вцепляется в него когтями, заставляя новый разряд заискрить между ними. Воздух дрожит от магического напряжения и трепета четырёх чёрных крыл.

Ангел позволяет безликому проникнуть в своё сознание, чтобы разделить чувство, пока оно живо и всепоглощающе, и пыл недавней борьбы превращается в страсть. Отталкивающая сила становится притягивающей их, словно противоположные полюса одной и той же сути.

Было ли и это частью плана Сар-Илама, архонт Белкет будет думать потом.


End file.
